


Fall for her

by Isilloth



Series: Feanorian week 2017 [7]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Feanorian week, First Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: It is said, that Fëanor and Nerdanel met during one of their journeys.





	

‘Are you alright?’

Boy, who just almost fell on her, sliding down a slope, brushed off sand from his butt with dignity. Or at least he tried to look dignified.

‘Yes’ he said firmly. His seriousness was hilarious and she had to restrain not to burst into laugh. He looked at her reproachfully.

‘Oh, come on. Don’t look at like if I did something to you! After all you almost fell on me. I might have been hurt.’

‘So, maybe I should apologize?’

‘It would be nice. And, by the way, I’m Nerdanel.’

‘I’m very sorry for falling on you, Nerdanel. Well, next to you. Let’s say I just like to make impression. I’m Fëanáro’ he smiled and shook her hand.

Nerdanel blushed a little bit. Not without a cause his face looked familiar. Crown prince! And she laugh at him.

‘Usually you probably made a little bit different?’

‘It’s depend on who you ask. I have to go up, I left my horse and stuff there. Would you mind coming with me?’ he rubbed his neck with embarrassment. Now, when he stop treat situation too serious, he seemed to be quite nice.

‘With pleasure. I think we have to go this way, so we don’t have to climb much’ she took his arm, and they go in proper direction. ‘So, what brings a prince in such place?’

‘Well, I stood too near to the edge of the slope. Sand sank and here I am.’

‘Oh, you know what you mean. It’s pretty far from settlements..’

‘I just like to wander, see new places… Where no one was before. And I could ask you the same question.’

‘You’re not the only one who love to travel.’

‘And you came here by foot?’

‘You may say so. My horse doesn’t like the ocean. I left him mile away and I came here.’

They slowly walked the beach. Fëanáro talked about his previous journeys, and those which he planned, as if they were to go there together. His horse welcomed them with happy neigh, but prince looked a little bit disappointed that it was already end of their walk. Or she just saw what she wanted to see.

‘Maybe… Maybe you would like eat something? I had food in my bag, more than I can eat.’

‘I really would like to, but I probably should go... My horse is waiting for me.’

‘So he surely could wait a little bit more.’

She didn’t hesitate long. Eventually, Mistasúlo surely could stay alone a bit longer, and she may not meet Fëanáro again.

They put blanket on the grass next to wharf and Fëanáro took out cakes, bottle and fruits from the sack.

‘I bought this all so I don’t vouch for the taste.’

‘Maybe we will survive this somehow’ she said, sitting next to him.

They ate, entertaining themselves with conversation. Laurelin started to fade, and here, far from Ezellohar, even at the moment when her reaches her greatest glow, light wasn’t so bright as at Tirion. Stars on the sky became more and more visible. They laid down, looking at them, and giving them new names.

Nerdanel thought that prince was totally different than she expected.


End file.
